Keleena Ortiz
(left) and Keleena (right), frozen in conversation]] Keleena Ortiz (born 1987), who also goes by the stage-name Orbiz, is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Born of Puerto Rican descent, Keleena is a stripper and dancer for Eighth Wonder, a stripping company that is owned by Tina Ly that contracts dancers to clients and events. Biography Keleena was born in San Francisco, California, the younger of two siblings. Keleena's parents are a construction worker and a bank teller respectively who'd moved to San Francisco from Puerto Rico, while her older brother works in insurance. From a young age Keleena was obsessed with video games, later tangentially getting interested in comic books as well and other geeky pass-times. When she was ten Keleena broke her ankle playing soccer, and during the long road to recovery she ended up gaining quite a bit of weight. For all of high school Keleena was nearly thirty pounds overweight and it showed. None the less Keleena did have a boyfriend for a time, Tucker Holmes. The couple broke up when it was clear that they wanted different things from their relationship. After high school Keleena attended Pomona College, not far from Los Angeles. During her second semester at Pomona Keleena ended up dating a fellow student who turned cruel on her, posting nude photos online as revenge when she refused to sleep with him after the third date. Unable to recover from the crippling social fallout, Keleena quit school and moved to Los Angeles. After working for a while as a waitress Keleena decided she wanted to change herself, so she started to get into shape. One of Keleena's regulars at her cafe, her old high school friend Jalisa Ambrose, also recommended her to Tina Ly as a possible talent acquisition for Eighth Wonder. Keleena, now much lighter, took the stage name Orbiz and happily shared some new photos of herself to the world, wanting to show off how she'd turned her life around. For a time Keleena lived with Jalisa in Imogen Hall, but she's since welcomed Denise Ortega as her new roommate. Tabitha St. Claire at one point showed up with Hecate's Charm, using it to hypnotize Keleena and her friends, and in a state of hypnosis Keleena not only expressed a fascination in seeing women freeze like mannequins but also admitted she may be bi-curious. Personal Information * Current Age: 22 * Height: 5'2" * Weight: 117 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 30B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Nickname: Orbiz * Favorite Video Game: Mortal Kombat 2 * Special Notes: Mannequin Fetish Relationships Romances * Tucker Holmes, Ex-Boyfriend Co-Workers * Tina Ly, also Boss * Heidi Jenkins, also Friend * Denise Ortega, also Friend * Jalisa Ambrose, also Friend * Raven Hooks * June Wing * Nisha Mendez * Maci Kerns * Isobel Kozlov * Shawna Raye * Angelina Snowe * Layla Ziane Appearances * Maggie's Clock VIII: Time Out of Joint * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Insurance Policy * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Assuming Control * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mirrored Life Trivia * Keleena is modeled after wrestler/model April Mendez. * Her wrestling ring name is AJ Lee. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse